The 74th Annual Hunger Games
by x - C o n d o m Glitter
Summary: Cato is not taking to his mentor well, and Aster has mutual feelings. When she should be helping him, she spends the days before The Hunger Games hating him. / Cato x Oc. Lemons included.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first take on a hunger games story. I am trying my best with Cato since they only really show the blood thirsty side of him in the book/movie. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting in the main car on the train was the longest wait. They wanted Me on the train, waiting for the tributes. The volunteers. If only I had been so lucky last year. No. Last year none of the other girls wanted to volunteer. Last year they were all pansies for some reason, so I was picked. Turning my head to the door as the two tributes stepped into the car, my eyes fell on the boy who walked in first. His eyes found me, and he was scowling already. _Guess he remembered me... _I thought as I looked away uncomfortably. Him and the girl sat down in the seat across from me, and when I looked at them, the boy was still giving me a scowl.

"Why do we have you?" He spat out, nearly getting his saliva on the skirt of my dress. I looked back away from him as the girl looked at him. "Why don't we have someone who didn't win by a fluke?" He sounded pissed. Really pissed.

"Cato!" Emile hissed at him, the older man shot him a glare.

"What? Why didn't we get a mentor who can give some actual advice?" Cato roared at the man.

I can't give advice? I can't give _actual_ advice? Standing quickly with a scowl on my face I shot my cup full of water on him. He looked shocked; not pissed or annoyed. Just shocked that I dumped my water on him. Throwing the cup at him too I stomped out of the car and headed towards my room. Plopping down on the bed I let out a frustrated sigh, as I pulled at my dirty blonde hair. _How can he think that I can't give any advice?!_ Falling back onto the bed, I stared up at the ceiling. "Sure, I can't tell him which weapons to go for or the best way to kill someone... But I can give life saving advice..." I whispered to myself.

I spent the night in my room. I knew when I wasn't needed. The two tributes would be strategizing this trip away most likely. Everyone from district two bands together during The Hunger Games and forms careers. Seeing as they all volunteer basically every year. I knew one thing though. I would happily watch this boy die during the game. Before I knew it, my nightmares were waking me up. It was very dark outside from what I saw through the window, which meant it was most likely the middle of the night. My nightmares never stopped. I got them every night to the point where when I daydream, my nightmares fill my day dreams up too.

Pushing myself off of the bed and standing, I stretched out my limbs for a moment before heading to the dinning car. I needed food, from what my stomach has been telling me. Might as well get it. Sleepily walking through the cars I finally walked into the dinning car, and smiled at the sight of food. Delicious food. Reminds me of the food I ate when I was in my new home; the victors home. A home my parents told me I didn't even deserve. Though their just angry I refused to let them live with me in it. Nice big house all to myself. I could care less if I left them with everyone else in district two. They don't deserve to live in a really nice home.

Reaching out and grabbing one of the cream puff cakes, I brought it to my face and inhaled it's heavenly scent. Pulling it away from my face and smiling at it, I opened my mouth and brought it forward to take a bite.

"Just eat the damn thing already." With that said, I let out a scream, dropped the cream puff, and whirled around. The voice I thought it was, it wasn't. It wasn't the voice of the man who tried to kill me in the arena. No, it was the boy who thought I was worthless. I set my hand on my chest to calm myself as he shook his head at me. "Jumpy, aren't we?" He asked with a sneer. He stepped forward, right next to me and reached his arm out, grabbing one of the cream puffs for himself and popped it into his mouth. His eyes never leaving mine. After he swallowed, the silence remained around them until he decided to speak. "How was it possible, that you killed him?" He asked her. _Got right to the point, didn't he? Of course he would be curious, I did kill his best friend... _

"I wasn't trying to kill him." I murmured. I really wasn't. "I didn't want to kill him." I whispered then. But his face never changed.

"I just don't get it... How can someone as weak as you kill off one of the best?" He asked, but it was not a question directed towards me. It was a question he was asking himself. He grabbed another cream puff and left the dinning car. Leaving me fishing through my thoughts.

_Was he waiting for me? Waiting to get me alone to ask that? Waiting to mess with me? _Of course he was. He's nothing but rude. Cato; district two's asshole.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I don't think this story will end up like twenty some chapters, unless I get ideas later on for this story, but I definitely already have good ideas for this story. So, I hope you keep reading!**

**Review Question!~ (Something you answer in a review)**

**Who do you think it is that Aster(the female/mentor) killed? (Do not say Cato's best friend because that is already stated in the story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter has some smut, but I give you a warning before it happens, if you dun wanna read it c:**

* * *

"_Where the hell is she?" The taller male roared at the shorter one. With his large hands he shoved the shorter one back as hard as she could. "Where the hell is she, Cato?!" He yelled again. The shorter man shoved back._

"_I don't know!" He shouted. "I am not her baby sitter!" He growled with a finger pointed at himself. _

"_I asked you to watch her!" The other yelled back. "I told you to make sure she didn't skip out on training!" _

"_I have myself to worry about!" Cato yelled right back, as he got himself up in the others personal space. He leaned back though, as a figure walked into view. He turned to look at the blonde who heard them fighting but didn't step into stop it. Both are very dangerous when mad. _

Icy blue eyes opening, then flinching with the sunlight on them, I rolled over and got my face out of the bright sunshine. They would arrive at the capitol today. Standing and walking to my basically empty closet, I pulled out a black crystal dress made by a designer of the name Modstrom. Pulling on some black ankle boots that went well with it, I brushed through my blonde hair before walking to the dinning car. As the door in front of me opened, only Clove and Emile turned to look at her, and Emile gave her a smile. Emile was the one who pulled her name form the bowl last year, and they bonded nicely since then. I took the empty seat next to Cato, and he paused his eating and gave me a look. But I paid no attention to him. He's not worth my attention anyways.

Emile tried to make conversation, but anytime I spoke, Cato interrupted me. Literally every-time I started speaking was when he had something to say. And Clove couldn't stop smiling. I was about ready to stab him with my fork. I am not a violent person, but Cato just seems to bring out the violence in me that the academy back in district two tried to get me to fight with. At least it would end up useful.

As the train pulled into a stop and the two tributes were hauled off to go be prettified, Emile and I went to get our seats. Mentors watched the parade from TV's in the back rooms. Which I was perfectly okay with. I was already inside the hall once, and that was enough for me. I didn't pay attention much during it I didn't care. They were doing so fine on their own. Happy once the tribute parade was over and the tributes were back where they started, I stood silently near Emile, Cato and Clove. Tributes and their mentors started dispersing to head to their apartments that they would get to live in before the game, and I caught Cato staring intently at the Katty girl form district twelve. It wasn't a very nice look, either.

Soon enough they made it to their apartment and I just sat on the couch, watching Ceaser Flickerman on the screen I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but I knew it was about The Hunger Games. He was going over old games, the old tributes, the new tributes. Basically going through the same routine he does every year since he started doing this. Emile shook me from my thoughts with a worried look, and I merely stared up at him. "Aster, dinner's ready." He said like he said like he repeated it several times. Standing and walking to the table, Emile and I sat on one side, Clove and Cato on the other side. Cato directly on the other side of me.

There was small dinner chats, since Cato and Clove didn't seem worried about the game just yet. Why worry when your from district one or two? Your chances of winning are very high, and if you were well prepared long before being chosen, why worry now? But just on the train, Cato seemed to have something to say every-time I began to speak. Halfway through dinner I slammed my fist down onto the clear table. "What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at him. I may have not wanted to kill, but I'm not some wallflower who enjoys being quiet.

Cato gave me a dumb look. "I don't know what you're talking about." He spoke nonchalantly. Before taking a drink from his glass.

"Like hell you don't!" I yelled again. "You won't let me talk! You won't let me say-"

"You think you deserve to talk?" Cato asked me, his eyes narrowing. "You think after last year you deserve to say anything to me? Or to Clove?" He asked.

Picking up my plate full of food I threw it as hard as I could at his face, but of course, he easily dodged it. His face went back to being emotionless as he stared. Clove and Emile just watching. "You think I wanted to be in the games last year?" I asked him in a low tone. "Do you think I asked my brother to volunteer the same year I go in?!" My voice started raising then. But it didn't phase him.

"You cost me my best friend." Cato told her simply, but you could hear the ice in his tone.

Standing then I threw my napkin down onto the table. "And I lost my brother. There, we both get to suffer." I hissed at him before stomping away from him and heading up the stairs towards my room. I flung myself onto the bed, burying my face in the pillows near the top of the bed. _How can he blame me for what happened? I didn't ask Acot to volunteer that year... And I certainly didn't kill him... _Just thinking about him made tears fall.

In the morning I slept in because unlike the Tributes, I could. I wasn't going back into the arena. When I left my room they were already downstairs training. I was perfectly okay with that. They didn't need my help training, so I wouldn't help them at all. By the time they came back I was zoned out in my own little world. Something I tended to do for hours without end sometimes. All I usually saw was the memories from last year. One in particular stood out. I blinked as I heard voices that didn't match the memory, and in came Clove and Cato. Each went to their rooms to get ready. I was as ready for dinner as I ever was going to be. I didn't care much for how I looked for dinner. My hair looked fine and my strapless loose white dress looked amazing. Within a half an hour, Emile was still out and dinner getting up. I first went to Clove's room to tell her, then went to Cato's room.

I took two steps in and didn't see him. _Must still be in the shower... _I thought before turning to leave, but then he stepped back into his room, drying himself off. I paused and turned to face him, but stopped. I never saw Cato shirtless, and as annoying as he is, a shirtless Cato was a sight to see, and is very enjoyable. He noticed me but kept walking towards his bed. "Need something?" He asked, no emotion that I could detect was in his voice.

"Uh..." I started to speak but had to stop myself and back my thoughts up before saying something stupid. "Emile, is not back yet and I thought I would tell you dinner is ready." I murmured and he nodded, clearly liking the sound of food. He turned to face me then, his eyes finding mine.

"You're still here?" He asked with hints of boredom in his voice.

"S-sorry..." I murmured and my eyes dropped to his chest one last time, but falling further down as he released the towel from his waist. The cloth dropped to the floor and my breathing stopped at the sight of him fully nude. My mind collected itself and I turned around quickly, my hand covering my mouth as I started to leave the room.

"Never seen a naked man before?" He asked, and you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Of course I haven't! I'm only seventeen!" I hissed at him without turning to look at him.

"Wouldn't have been an issue if you weren't so weak. Acot certainly would have been more willing to let men around you if he didn't think they would break you." Cato said, and with that I turned around.

"I am not weak!" I yelled at him from where I stood. My eyes not dropping down to look at him. I walked right up to him, and with my hands shoved him as hard as I could. "Don't EVER say his name in front of me!" I made sure to put extra emphasis on 'ever', but it would do no good against him. He stared down at me before grabbing both sides of my face with his hands and pulling me into a hard kiss.

**(warning, smut/lemons follow**)

When he pulled back I blinked a few times while watching his face. With my own hands I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss just as rough as the previous one. As our kiss progressed, it was nothing but our hate for each other clashing together in a non-violent way. We weren't hurting each other or flinging things at each other. Or neither was hurt until he slammed me against the wall. I pulled from the kiss to let out a yelp of pain, but he pulled my arms up and set them around his neck, then pulled my legs up so he was pinning me to the wall with his naked body.

His lips assaulted my neck while his hands roughly worked my breasts. Through my white panties I could feel his hard on, and I knew how far I didn't want this to go. I didn't want him taking my innocence, I didn't want to lose it like this. Though the grinding was driving me mad. His hard shaft rubbing hard against me forced a moan from my lips and he took it as a sign to keep going. His hands slid up my leg to my panties, where he ripped it into pieces easily.

"Cato, wait-" I spoke too late. He was already buried deep within me. No sound came out of my throat, but my face twisted up from the pain. With one hand he held me up by one thigh, and rested the other on the wall. My hands rested on his shoulders, where my nails were now digging holes into his flesh. I did my best to keep my other leg up, as he pulled out and slammed back into me. "Ah!" I cried out from the pain and sensation the joined together inside of me. He did it again and again, both times I moaned in pain, my nails breaking through some of his skin and producing droplets of his crimson blood. He hissed in pain before starting a rough rhythm with me; he would most fast in and out, and slam hard back into me. I'm sure Clove already knew what was going on but it didn't matter. I was now in heaven as Cato ravaged my body. "Fu-" I couldn't even get the word out before he slammed very hard into me, a small scream leaving my open mouth.

"C-c-cato!" I moaned out with a yell as I tipped over the edge and white spots invaded my vision. He was nearly done, and with a few more thrusts, he painfully slammed as hard as he could into me, before releasing his load into my clenching walls. I turned my head to the side, to avoid his hot breath in my face and just caught up on my breathing.

"Who knew you'd be good for something..." Cato spoke with a smile, and I just bit my lip. _I'm only good for sex?_ I thought as he stood there holding me. It hurt my feelings. First I was completely useless, I didn't even get to speak, and now I'm good as a toy? As Cato set my legs down and stepped back, I let him. There were no feelings but anger and hate in what they just did. No need to cuddle and be all lovely dovey.

Taking two steps to the side I slipped out of the door and stepped quickly towards my room, no longer having the wish to eat. Leaning against the door once inside, I just slid down to the floor. "What have I done?" I whimpered quietly. _What would Acot think?_ I thought as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I just had sex with my dead brother's best friend; I just had sex with a man who hates me. Boy can I pick the keepers, huh?

* * *

**Chapter/Review Question Time!**

**What do you think is going to happen between Aster & Cato?**

**Remember, be honest! No right or wrong answers! These are just opinions!~**

**Until next time my lovelies!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter is mostly smut. I'm sorry Got carried away. Next few chapters will be smut free. I promise.**

* * *

**(Mostly smut**)

I moved to my bed sometime after crying myself to sleep for a small nap on the floor. I didn't care to find out what time it was, but upon hearing my door open I was hoping it was just Emile to check on me, and when the door closed and nothing else happened, I briefly smiled before trying to fall back asleep. When my body started sliding down towards a part of my bed that had new pressure on it, I opened my eyes and looked to the person on my bed. Cato. Pushing myself up and across the bed bed away from him I said nothing. He smirked as I moved away.

"What do you want, Cato?" I asked with a yawn. He didn't respond so I sighed. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. _He most likely thinks he can just come in here and use me... I'd like to see him try... _"I was trying to sleep." I added to him but he just leaned over and grabbed me, pulling me down into the bed. I pressed my lips firmly together and pulled myself form his grasp. "Please leave, Cato..." I requested of him as he sat above me staring at me.

"No." He spoke then. My eyes found his, and I stared into them. He looked like he was planning something. I only wish I knew what. As he moved and adjusted himself, he put himself between my legs as I continued to lay on my back. I started to know where they was going, and since I haven't changed out of my dress or put on new panties, I was very much exposed for him.

"Cato, no, please..." I whimpered as I sat up. He forced me back down with one hand and smirked to me.

"Aster, I know you enjoyed it... I felt your body clench me as I brought you to your release..." He whispered into my ear, and the words brought back the memories of only a few hours ago. The things Cato made me feel then were incredible, and just the thought it it makes my body want more. He sat back up, and the hand that didn't push me down found it's way to my sex, and toyed with it gingerly. I gasped at his light tough, and I knew this wasn't like Cato. He didn't have a gentle bone in his body. When his fingers stabbed into me, I whimpered in pain and he smiled. He seemed to get off on pain, as well as other things, obviously. His fingers didn't spend long in me, and as soon as his fingers left me, his prick was entering me. This time it didn't hurt. No, he slid right into me.

Holding my legs apart, he made slow thrusts with in me, but made sure he slammed into me hard. Each thrust earning a moan from me. He was making it slow on purpose, I could tell. It was slowly driving me crazy. "Acot would have wanted this..." He told me. My eyes shot to his face when he spoke, staring at him like he was crazy. "He was just like me you know..." He chuckled then, leaning forward as he picked up his pace. With the thrusting, it was getting hard for me to do anything but moan in pleasure as I listened to him. "He would have wanted me to take you, to be the first man to touch you..." He growled out in pleasure. One hand traveling up under her dress to one of her breasts, the nipple hard for him. "He would have wanted me to fuck you until you scream my name..." With that he slammed in especially hard, a small yelp leaving her throat.

Pinching the erect nipple hard between his fore finger and thumb, he twisted the little nub. "He would have wanted me to claim you as my own... Give you my seed... Fill you to the brim and make you beg for me to stop..." He carried on as his paced quickened to the point where I was panting out moans.

"Cato, I..." I began but moaned then. I shut my eyes as I felt the fire in me ready to burst.

"Look. At. Me." He growled to me with as much menace as she could muster up. I opened my baby blue eyes and locked them with his, and he moved as fast as he could as this angle, and shoved me over the edge.

"Cato!" I cried out as I came on his member, my walls squeezing him tight. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his head lolled back and gave a few more thrusts before I felt the hot liquid form him fill me.

He let me lay there a moment and he sat there. He reached his hand out and touched my face briefly. "You're mine now..." He told me. "I've marked you twice, and I'm about to do it again..." He growled before pulling out and flipping me over. He was Adjusting me to the right height, but instead of entering me, his tongue licked once at the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs causing me to cry out. He did it again, receiving the same reaction, then he began to lick in circles; began a never ending assault on me. When he pulled his mouth away, I whimpered in protest.

"Cato.." I spoke his name softly and his face looked to mine. From the smile he knew he won me, and I guess it didn't take much. It just took his meat-stick. Something she enjoyed being filled with. He raised himself up, and slid into me. Slid out then slammed back in, and the new angle made me yelp. He started a fast pace rough rhythm which have me nearly screaming in no time. He never once slowed down, and I could feel his juices that just filled me up leaking out with each thrust.

I reached the peak in no time and when I cried out and was ready to be done, he got even rougher. He was slamming in to the point that it hurt like hell. But she also couldn't deny the pleasure she felt too. "Cato! Hurts!" She forced out. "Ah!" She yelped her words doing nothing to slow him down.

"Holding it in, just for you..." Cato hissed out. "Double the size of my load..." He grunted out. "Just for you..." With that he leaned forward and bit my shoulder roughly, causing fresh tears to roll down my cheeks. Drops of blood rolled down my shoulder and on to the bed. The pain was becoming unbearable, but luckily he slammed into me once more and I felt him basically explode within me, a loud groan leaving his throat. He let me go and I slipped down to be laying down all of the way on the bed, and he laid down on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Not in a loving way though. No, I wasn't special enough for that. "Next few days... After training and before bed, I want you ready for me in my bed." He told my gruffly. All I did was nod my head and say nothing. After all, what could I say? Maybe he'll die in the hunger games and this would never happen after it ended. What if he won? Would he just cast me aside and get the next best toy? What if I ends up with his child?

_I can't be pregnant! _The thought truly scares me, pregnant before married. With all of their activities today she might as well be. At least I'll have lots of money to help take care of the child. Might need to invite my parents to live with me, though they may just leave if they have to take care of another child. All I knew it, if I do end up pregnant, Cato needs to win the hunger games this year.

* * *

**Chapter Question!~**

**If Aster has a child, should it be a boy or girl? And, what should the kid be named?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I enjoyed writing out this chapter. And I would love some reviews to know how you guys love it!~**

* * *

The next couple days of training went by generally the same. I would wake up, get ready for the day, eat breakfast with everyone, and just like before Cato treated me like I didn't deserve to be there. I caught Clove glaring at me, but pushed her face out of my mind. She could be jealous; or maybe she didn't like listening to Cato and I. Either was it was none of her business. As the two headed downstairs for training, Emile said nothing about last night; and boy was I thankful for that. It was none of his business, but I still expected to be talked to.

"_Aster, you know he may die right?" _Is the question I expected him to ask. But, I wasn't sure how I would answer that. In a way, I wanted him to die. I am sore as hell and I wasn't looking forward To how I would be feeling while Cato was in the game. I would sit around before deciding to wash myself and take about an hour. Then Cato would return and shower. And like the good little girl I was, I was waiting in his room for him. I would just be wearing one of my dresses and nothing underneath. Cato never wanted me naked, which I didn't mind. Just because he was in me didn't mean he got to see me. I didn't like the scars I have from last year being seen anyways.

Dinner went by the exact same. I just sat there not saying a word, because I knew Cato wouldn't let me speak. Then went nighttime hit and Cato and Clove spent time talking before everyone headed for their rooms, I wore my light pink silk kimono dress for Cato. He seemed to love the way it hugged my body.

The night of the interviews with Ceaser, I didn't need to go downstairs with Cato or Clove. They didn't need me and if Cato wasn't giving me some kind of attention I would have gone home to watch the hunger games.

That night Cato made us try new positions and kept going until he was exhausted and I was shaking from the over-dose of pleasure. It may be the last time he'll get some so I said nothing. I didn't get much sleep due to the fact that Cato left me so uncomfortably sore, but I got up in the morning to see him off. I had too. Emile walked with Clove to the air craft and I walked Cato.

Adjusting my cream colored dress I let out a sigh. I actually really loved the dress. It had a pattern of the same bird placed a lot randomly over it. As we stepped into the elevator that would bring us up, the silence wasn't too bad. Deciding I needed to say something I turned my body to face him. His eyes looked at me but he showed no emotion. "Cato..." I murmured and he turned his head to see me. He stared as I reached my hands up around his neck and latched on before I pulled him into a kiss. There was nothing I could really tell him that he didn't already know, but a kiss felt right. And it was a good call since he returned the kiss.

"If only we had time for a quickie." He grumbled as he pulled back. His eyes stared down at my body hungrily and I looked to the side of us a the wall.

"Win and you won't need quickies." I told him and he smirked. He knew what I meant. I knew if he lived what he had been doing the past few days would continue. Maybe.

"Until I'm dead, just remember. You are mine." He told me as a warning. His fingers pressed hard into my hips as he spoke. "No one else is to touch you." His fingers pressed harder until I yelped in pain. "Looks like you understand." He chuckled then as he pulled away. The doors slid open and he walked out.

I went back to the apartment where Emile and I would stay until the game ended. I couldn't stop watching the game. I hardly got any sleep. I wasn't sure if I was waiting for him to die, or waiting for him to win. I just knew I couldn't stop watching. I didn't care for the tributes that weren't Cato. They were all as good as dead anyways. And with the Glimmer bitch all over Cato, I couldn't wait for the moment she died. I don't love Cato, but in the same way she is Cato's, he is somewhat hers. When the Katty girl killed Glimmer I couldn't help but smile, though I was just waiting to that girl to die too. As time pressed on Clove was killed by the guy from eleven for Marvel killing Rue.

It was down to Cato on top of the cornucopia with Katty and Peeta. His face bloody and torn from those beasts. As Cato began to talk, she feared he would die. She feared she would end up pregnant and alone. Worse, she feared that she was falling for a man who was only using her. A man who hated her since they met.

With a turn of events, Katty shot her arrow, but hit Peeta. As Cato dropped the dead boy and took Katty's moment of shock to slam into her, sending her off of the top of the cornucopia and off to the mutts. He won. Cato won. I wasn't sure if I was scared or happy that I would be seeing him again. I still have bruises from the last time he touched me. I should hate him. I did hate him. But as Emile celebrated I just sat there staring at the screen.

* * *

**So I'm trying to stick with Cato not really showing emotions and not being nice, even though at the end of the hunger games he knew he was going to die and was always going to. **

**Chapter Question!~**

**What song do you think best describes Cato?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, next chapter is up!~ WOOOO**

* * *

Cato was brought back to the capitol, fixed up and brought back to the apartment to get ready. After his interview and being crowd as the winner, he was brought back to the apartment. I stepped into his room and sat on the edge of his bed while I waited for him with wash up after his makeup team prettied him up. He most likely wanted to get out of the make up. As he stepped out I was pretty sure he didn't even notice me. When he did he paused. I could see the small scars on his cheek. Medicine can work wonders when it comes to scars and she's sure he'll have those gone in not time. My scars were different than his, so I didn't bother trying to hide those. I just had to wear clothes and no one knew I had them.

"What do you want?" He snapped, making flinch. I stood up though and stepped towards him. "I'm not in the mood tonight." He spoke harshly but I kept walking towards him until I was in front of him. His eyes bore into mine as I raised my hand to touch the scars on his cheek. I didn't say anything because I didn't have anything to say. "Aster, what do you want?" He repeated his question. I looked down and pulled my hand away from his face and he pushed me aside as he walked to his bed.

I was right. He doesn't care. Of course he doesn't care. Without a word I left his room and went to my own. Tomorrow they would be heading back to district two, and Cato was most likely going to forget about me. He didn't come to see me that night, even though I wished he did. He made me feel wonderful. I loved feeling him inside of me. I loved the animalistic sex we had, even if it left me sore. When we boarded the train in the morning, I stayed in my room. I didn't need to greet the public at home. I could just go disappear and hide away in my home; my home without my parents who hate me for killing my brother.

I just thought of my books and the food I was going home too. My best friend who is most likely bouncing for joy waiting for my return. My back to the door as I lay in the bed, I was too busy in my own thoughts to hear Cato come in. I turned to see who laid on my bed, but instantly looked away when I saw Cato. He ran his hand up my smooth leg with a smile. "Aster..." He murmured sliding his hand between my legs until I stopped his hand and pushed it away. His smile fell as he tried again, but got the same reaction. He let out a growl and used both of his hands to force my legs open. I let out a shriek and failed to the point that I kicked him in the face. He paused and stared at me as I scrambled away from him on the bed.

He stood and walked to the door and I hoped he was leaving. But instead he locked the door. It hit me then that he didn't want to be interrupted in what he was about to do. He walked back to the bed, unzipping his pants along the way. "I told you that you are mine, Aster." He said as he got back on the bed.

"Cato, I don't want to right now..." I whimpered, but he still grabbed my legs and yanked me down to him. I could see he was already out of his pants and I started to freak out. I sat up to look Cato in the face. "P-please!" I begged. "I don't want this now..." I whimpered. He raised his hand then and before I had time to react, he back handed me, and I nearly thought he knocked me out for a bit. But he didn't, because a few seconds later I felt the raging pain in the side of my face.

"I didn't ask you." He growled then went to removing my underwear as I tried to focus on where I was. I finally started to when he forced my dress off of me and left me completely exposed to him. AS his eyes drank me in I could feel his erection poking at my sex. I tried to cover my breasts with my arms but he pulled them away and held them above my head. "So perfect..." He murmured as he leaned his face down into my chest. "So fucking perfect..." His tongue darted out and flicked one of my nipples, but I was too scared to get in the mood. When neither nub got hard for him, he shot me a dangerous look.

"Fine. Guess I just need to get what I came in for." He growled to me as his hand released mine and both of his hands went to my hips and in seconds he was buried deep within me. I was dry and he was too big for that. I let out a cream of pain from the intrusion, but Cato seemed to love that. He quickly went to going to his rough fast pace and it only hurt worse.

Tears fell at a fast pace from my eyes as he went. "Cato... Please... Stop..." I begged him as I tried to pull myself away. He didn't like that; with one very powerful thrust, he started going literally as hard as he could go. I felt like I was being ripped in half. I couldn't stop the screams leaving my throat.

"You like it that much?" Cato asked with a dangerous smile. One of his hands went to my throat where he squeezed my neck to the point where I couldn't breathe. My hands instantly went to his and tried to claw his hand off. I didn't have any air and I certainly wasn't enjoying the sex. My hands started to claw less until I finally felt myself slipping away. Cato realized this and released my throat as I took a large breath in. As I felt his juices fill me as he let out a groan, I felt sick. I didn't want to be here right now. I didn't want to have Cato with me in any bed any more. Not if he'll do this without my permission.

* * *

**Chapter Question!~**

**What did you think of Cato winning the hunger games?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long to get up. But it's here!~ I hoped this story would be more popular than it is.. But at least it has some fans!~**

* * *

I didn't like getting ready for Cato. It just meant another night of him riding me until he collapses. Literally. It's only been about a week since the night on the train, and Cato never let's up on me. After all, I am his, aren't I? Sitting there in my white lacy dress, I knew I had to head over about now. Standing and walking to the door, I opened it and walked outside. I didn't bother with shoes when walking to Cato's house, since he was only right next door. Closing my door and walking over to Cato's, I didn't need to knock of ask to come in. He just expected me inside and ready for him. Closing his door behind me I began to walk to the stairs, but stopped seeing someone in his house. After getting a good look at the girl, I realized it was Zen. She didn't have to volunteer for the Hunger Games, because someone else did when she was eighteen. But all of the guys in District Two were happy she didn't go off and die. Tall, skinny, big breasts, nice curves, physically perfect. The kind of woman she knows Cato loves.

"Oh, hi Aster." Zen spoke to me. She is only in a t-shirt of his. I should have known I wasn't his only source of fun. Why would I be? I'm short, chunkier than most girls, and my breast size is okay. Of course Cato has other interests. "That's a pretty dress." She told me with a smile. It sucks to be upset at Zen for sleeping with Cato, because she's just too nice. My eyes went to the stairs as Cato walked down in only pants, and turning around quickly, I left. I ran back across the lawns and to my front door where I grabbed the spare key to my house, opened the door, broke the key off in the door, before going inside, and locking the door. Doing the same to the back door, and hurried up to my room.

Sitting on my bed I pulled my knees to my chest. I shouldn't be upset about this. I know I shouldn't. I know he doesn't care about me, but I care about him. Even if he's never liked me, I grew up with him. He is just like my brother, but also different at the same time. Since, he's a bit more mature after almost dying in the hunger games. Plus he's the first guy to ever pay any attention to me. Even if he did rape me a few times.

By the time I knew it, I was waking up and running from my bedroom to my bathroom, and hurling my guts by the way it felt, into the toilet. As I was puking up anything in body currently, I could hear knocking on the door downstairs, and could only guess it was Emile. He checked on me, as well as the other victors daily. The game can do things to you, and he just makes sure everyone is in their right mind. But even if I wanted to be bothered I couldn't leave the bathroom for longer than a few seconds. I've tried, and I only ended up right back in front of the toilet.

Laying on the floor waiting for something else to come out, I just shivered. I am still in the dress form last night I put on for Cato, and the tile floor is cold. I ended up being able to leave the bathroom long enough to get food and blanket before headed back to the bathroom, ignoring the knocking that was going in while I was downstairs. I think Emile heard me, but I didn't care. I ended up passed out on the floor, but awoke with a jolt when I heard a slam. The fast movement seemed to upset my stomach again, which resulted in some gross noises and more vomiting. I rested the side of my head on the seat of the toilet and heard feet running up the stairs, but didn't care enough to look.

"Aster..." That voice was not Emile's. That was Cato's. I raised my head to look at the blonde male, and he of course had no emotion on his face. Like always when he looked at me, unless I were naked in front of him. Then he had a look of lust. But that is for another time. He noticed the abundance of food and comfort I set up around me. "Jealous enough to get sick?" He sneered at me, but when he spoke I vomited again into the toilet bowl. Reaching a hand up to flush it, I just relaxed against the seat again.

Emile showed up at the doorway then, and frowned looking at me. He glared at Cato then. "What did you do?" He asked him. Cato rolled his eyes and Emile walked in past him. I leaned off of the toilet and laid down, not facing either of them. I didn't want too. Emile kneeled down next to me and asked me what was wrong, and like the tears I shed earlier went I thought about how much puking I have been doing, my eyes watered up.

"It's late..." I whispered to him. "My period, it's late." I added when it looked confused. I sniffled then and wiped the tears that started to fall with the back of my hand. My period actually should have come when the hunger games ended. It didn't. It's over a week late now. It has never been late before. Emile said nothing before he stood and slowly turned to Cato.

"Get out." Emile said to Cato firmly, but Cato crossed his arms.

"Whose going to make me?" Cato asked.

"The peace keepers I'll call over to have you removed." Emile told him in a lower tone than normal. Besides first on the train when Cato was brought on, I never heard Emile talk like that to Cato.

"Tell me what's wrong with her, and I'll leave." Cato said.

"Leave, Cato." Emile growled to him, but when I looked at Cato, he didn't budge.

Before an argument would start, I spoke up. "I might be pregnant." If it got Cato to leave, so be it. He would be the one who would have gotten me pregnant, so what does it matter anyways? He has a right to know if he did. Cato gave me a look asking for me to confirm my statement and I only nodded. He looked away for a moment, obviously trying to decide what to say.

"If you are, get rid of it. If you don't, it's not my responsibility." Cato spoke before leaving. I couldn't help the sob I let out at his words. I didn't expect him to jump at being a father, but treating me like that? Emile stayed with me through the night after Cato left, even set up for me to be tested for sure. So we would know if I were pregnant or not. Cato didn't return that night.

* * *

**Whelp, since I only ever got one chapter question, I decided to quit doing it. c:**


	7. Chapter 7

Readying myself for a night out with my best friend ever, I couldn't help but be uber excited. Sure all we are going to do is walk around our district, but when we get to talking, it's hard to get us to stop. I was wearing yet another dress, since they suited my taste for fashion so well, and I couldn't help but glow to myself in the mirror. I hardly ever thought of Cato when I was in moods like this. Luckily I got my freaking period a few days after wards, but I didn't think Cato would care. Either way, he wouldn't be a father, even if he refused to acknowledge the kid would be his if I had been pregnant. But Cato didn't speak to me. He barely even looked at me since the night in the bathroom three weeks ago. It was kind of nice to not have to go over to his house every night. Not half to worry about how sore I'd be in the morning. I bounded down to the living room in my nice capitol given house and plopped down on a chair and waited for Latis to arrive. It didn't take her long too, but the second I answered the door, the first thing we got to was talking. I closed my door as she turned around and we headed down the path towards the center of the district.

We talked for a good hour and a half. We had made our final trip around the district and were about to start heading back, until we found ourselves avoiding the large group around, guess who, Cato and Zen. Since he had only won the Hunger Games a few weeks ago, he was still very popular. But we avoided the mob and I avoided looking at Cato with his stupid arms draped over stupid Zen. If he refused to look at me, I could play that game too. As we were about to head up the path that lead to the victors village area, we were stopped by Vect. Another 'big shot' in the district. Like Cato he was popular before the Hunger Games, considering Vect did the best in the academy that every kid in the district went to to train them for the Hunger Games. "Hey Aster." He greeted me with a large grin. Latis and I shared a look before looking back to Vect. "Can I speak to you alone for a minute?" He asked me and I felt Latis's hard gaze on me basically screaming at me to say not and keep walking, but I couldn't help my answer.

"Sure..." I muttered to him quietly. Vect had never even acknowledged my existence until now, so I figured I would see what he wanted. He led me a few feet away from Latis then stopped and stared down to me. I hated how it seemed everyone except Clove, who is now dead, towered over me here.

"So, I am wondering if tonight maybe we could have dinner..." He offered as he stood there, obviously trying to impress me by flexing the muscles he had under his clothes. I honestly didn't know what to say to that. He just like most of the guys here treated me like I was the plague in the district, so I was never asked to have dinner with someone.

"Uh, okay." I blurted out without giving it much thought. It's just dinner, right? There should be no harm in it. Vect's smile widened, and his eyes left me to look behind me, and I couldn't help but turn to see who he was looking at. It turned out was Cato, and Cato did not look happy. Cato was down right glaring at the two of us. It's not like I was letting Vect get into my pants, so it's not like I would ever be anyone but Cato's, as he once told me. Vect walked away then, and Latis walked towards me with the 'what the fuck did you just do' look on her face. We walked towards my place in silence, until Latis parted ways to not walk all of the way down the houses if we weren't talking. When I got home, I didn't bother to change or put on any make up or anything. It's just dinner, so there was no point. I had my cook bake up a nice meal and waited for Vect to arrive, and surely ten minutes after the food was ready he arrived.

The dinner was awkward. Really awkward. We hardly said anything had small talk here and there, and once the food was gone we had a good five minutes of the most uncomfortable silence I had ever experienced. "Why don't we go sit on the couch?" He offered suddenly. I looked up at him, my eyes previously staring at my lap and I shrugged and stood and walked over to the comfy sofa before sitting down and crossing my legs. He sat down a foot away from me, and again we shared more time in silence. "I expected you to be more talkative. After how much of a freak Cato described you as, you're kind of boring." He told me, and I couldn't help the feeling like I had just been stabbed. I shouldn't be so shocked that Cato talked about what we did, but I was.

I didn't even know how to respond, but when Vect moved, he stood then leaned over me, forcing me to lean back away from him. He leaned further, until I was laying on the couch, and he was on top of me. "G-get off..." I mumbled to him as I stared up to him. I moved my arms so I could push him off, but instead he grabbed my wrists and held down my hands. He leaned down then and kissed me, and I tried hard to press myself into the sofa. His kiss was wet and sloppy, and I really didn't like it. He pulled away then, and I struggled against his hands, but he just chuckled as he held both of my wrists above my head with one had, the other hand moving to the top of my dress, and pulling hard, ripping it as he pulled it away. I let out a scream as he pulled my dress off, and tried working my legs in front of him so I could kick him away or something, but he worked himself to close to me. Undoing his pants with his one hand, I squirmed and screamed again. "NO!" Having already have been raped by Cato, I was not eager to be raped by Vect.

* * *

**It took me so long to get this out. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it.**


End file.
